The Urgal Deception
by funnymanfish
Summary: "This is dark times, this human rebellion could lead to a four way war."
1. Chapter 1

1

It was a time of war in Algaesia. The Urgals were not a war society, like today; they mostly traded for what they needed. Often times Algaesia, with some help from the Dragon Warriors had a fragile peace. Then something would happen and war would corrupt. This story is about one of those times.

It was the golden era of dragon riders. The Urgals we're up in Orthiad with an Urgal commander named Ugie. They were holding a major trade festival. Ugie like most Urgal commanders was a fool. "Guards go scan the area." Commanded Ugie

"Yes, sir." Said the Guards

"Oh sir." Said Ugie to one of the dwarfs. "What would you give for some ancient Urgal pottery?" He showed a pot to the dwarf.

"That is so beautiful; may I give you this diamond, for it?"

"Yes!" Said Ugie. Then they heard the sound of battle._ Those fools are going to ruin are business!_

Author Notes Sorry for writing such a short chapter. I wanted to introduce the urgals as a species that builds off of trade instead of war machines, without truly introducing the plot. Even if you didn't like this chapter set the story on alert. I promise it well get better as the plot reveals itself, and if you don't like it, it well make a good companion to Eldest. Try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Atra gulia un ilian tauthr ono un atra ono waise skoliro fra rauthr!


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Send them to Helgrind, boys" Shouted the Urgal security commander. Another wave of Human came through. Three of them were obviously more skilled then the rest. Their names were: Cayne, Elisca and Terri. They were killer warriors and the leaders of the Human Militia.

"Move out you freaks" shouted Cayne. The troopers moved out and began to attack. The squadron of about ten Urgals were completely astonished. When the Militia attacked all the Urgals could do was retreat. But one very headstrong Urgal fought.

"Are you insane?" the Commander questioned.

"No" The Urgal replied. "I'm doing…." Then a arrow pierced his heart.

"Fall back" shouted the Commander. The urgals ran but one by one they were hit by arrows. Pretty soon the Commander was the last of the squadron. _At least I will die serving my species. _And that was his last thought.

Author's Note: Well there you have it, some action! I know what your thinking and don't worry about it. Next chapter coming soon. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

3

"We need more blasted squadrons out there."

"Yessir" said the commander.

_What's the point the trade festival is ruined! _Thought Ugie.

The heated battlefield was covered with a shadow that looked almost like a ginormous eagle. It was the shadow of a dragon!

"Apprentice, don't get caught up in the fight. Remember, that are mission is to capture Cayne." Said the older one.

"Yessir" replied the younger.

"Oh yeah and Brom. Remember your powers young one both with the ancient language and the blade."

"Yes master."

"Good"

"Oh and master, you need to remember: Gladeir's left wing is damaged which veers his steering and also _brisingr_ is fire not ice."

"Good old Brom" replied the master. Among the wisest of the dragon warriors it was amazing he wasn't elected commander. Even so his name would go down with legend and the rest of the riders. His name was Oromis.

"Hey Terri." Said Cayne. "We need to get moving remember the mission.

"Yessir" replied Terri.

Cayne, Elisca and Terri cleverly avoid the battlefield and once they made it to the lake. They got a boat and kept moving. They reach the harbor in about an hour.

The two dragon riders land amongst the Urgals. They were not hoping for fight but were quickly attack by the humans. They withdrew their swords and began to fight.

"Locked" shouted Cayne at the gate. "Dang the frickin blasted thing."

"Relax" said Elisca "I can work with this." He pulled out a flare and made flames. Pretty soon the metal could be easily bended. Elisca broke the lock and open the gate. Standing right in front of them was Ugie.

Cayne drawed his sword and said "The crystal or your life"

Author's Note: So now there are Dragon Warriors. I wanted to introduce them in mid-battle so you could learn about their combat skills instead of their personal life a such which well be inspected later on. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

4

"You can have the bloody crystal" said Ugie.

"I'm glad we could make a deal" replied Cayne as he took the crystal. "Go home you blasted fools, this festival is over."

The humans went back to the boat with their possessions and head towards the battlefield.

Brom and Oromis together made a fighting machine. "Brom." Said Oromis "We need to get out of this battlefield and try and find Cayne."

"Yessir" said Brom as he jumped on Saphira's back. Oromis stabbed one more Human and quickly jumped on Gladeir's back. The two riders flew off to capture their enemy.

Cayne, Elisca and Terri hopped one their horses and began to ride off but, the Dragon Warriors caught up quickly.

"Blast" said Elisca

"I have an idea" Said Cayne "Turn around and steer towards the battlefield."

"What are you crazy?" Said Elisca "We need the crystal."

"I know that" said Cayne. He began to ride in the opposite direction.

"Oh boy" said Elisca as him and Terri followed.

"Curious" said Oromis

"What?" said Brom

"Their heading towards the battlefield"

"Master, Might I suggest to follow them."

"You don't have to say that twice."

The two riders began to follow them. Then they saw an Urgal Archer shot an arrow into Cayne's heart.

"It looks like are works done."

Author's Note: I wanted Cayne to die, so the next few chapters could focus on the Dragon Riders and the Elven Council.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The battlefield was covered with blood. One lone warrior walked over it. His name was Oofa. He was an Urgal archer. He had killed the legendary Cayne and his two friends. "Sir, I am the only survivor."

"You are?" Said Ugie

"Yessir." Said Oofa

"Innocent Urgals died today." Said Ugie "I must tell Amo about this. We must have revenge"

"Yessir" said Oofa "Shall we head to the castle?"

"Yes" replied Ugie

The Urgal kingdom was about a five hour walk from Orthiad. "Master, the humans attacked us at Orthiad. Oofa and I are the only survivors."

"What?" yelled Amo. Then he calmed down. "Thank you for telling me about this I will add you both to my parliament."

"Yessir" They both said.

"Whoa, master. Remember Gladeir's left wing." Said Brom

"Yes. And seriously need you to remind me every single second?"

"Yes" Brom said with a giggle.

"Brom, if you want to become a dragon warrior you must take such matters more seriously"

"Yes, master." Said Brom annoyed. "And seriously do you need to tell me this lecture every second?"

"Yes" said Oromis with a laugh

Author's note: The story is going to start slowing down again, sorry. I want to show you some of the differences in Algaesia before the Cycle. Review!


	6. Chapter 6

6

King Evandar and the mighty dragon warrior Galbatorix were in a meeting. "The Elves cannot be leaders of Algaesia or the home of the dragon riders without more money." Said Evandar

"Yes" said Galbatorix "I know that, but how are we going to get more money?"

"I was hoping you'd know that." Said Evandar.

"No idea." Replied Galbatorix. "Unless, we could charge for passage on a certain route."

"Yes that's good idea." Said Evandar.

"My interest is that of the elves." Said Galbatorix.

As Galbatorix left Evandar thought: _Where would the elves be without you._

Author's Note: This chapter was boring. I know it. Pleas review and keep reading!


	7. Chapter 7

7

Oromis and Brom landed their dragons then went to the Dragon Rider council.

"Cayne has been killed." Said Oromis

"By whom?" Questioned Gragga

"An Urgal Archer named Oofa." Said Oromis.

"Curious." Said Gragga. "In earlier scouting reports said he was wearing arrow proof armor."

"What?" said Oromis and Brom.

"Brom dismissed." Said Gragga.

As Brom left Gragga said. "Oromis, this is dark times, this human rebellion must be ended or else Algaesia could end up in a four way war. I find it quite hard to think of leaving this all to you and your apprentice, we must get more help."

"Yes I agree as much as I hate the idea." Said Oromis. "Let me and my apprentice at least perform Recon. We will search all of Algaesia for the crook."

"No." said Gragga. "He could be anywhere in Algaesia. We shall spread the word that he is "dead" and then when he is spotted, we will surely hear of it then act.

"Yessir"

Author's Note: There it is. Cayne is "dead".


	8. Chapter 8

8

The Urgal Council was in mid-meeting on a very important military subject. "Yes." Said Amu. "You heard me correct. There is a new breed of Urgals called Amoz. They are a cross between Urgals and Elves. You all now of the military failure at Orthiad, don't you? I think the Amoz are the answer. Just imagine the speed of the elves combined with the strength of an Urgal."

"Yessir, very good idea. I've seen the heat of the battlefield, could I possibly train them for combat." Said Oofa.

"Yes, you shall make a good tutor." Said Amu.

"I too agree, maybe the Amoz will be able to defend are trade festivals." Said Ugie.

"I second Ugie, these Amoz are for the good of are people." Said Gurre, the second in command.

"So all of us are for the Amoz." Said Amu. "My dearest advisor, what do you think."

Amu "dearest advisor" was the last Shadow Lord. The Shadow Lords ruled Algaesia until the first elf was born. Quickly, the elves grew in numbers and war broke. In the end, the elves won. Many explorers of the elf's found new islands were different species lived they promised new land and peace, some races accepted others declined. The most memorable race was dragons. Hence, the creation of the Dragon Riders. Anyways shadow lords knew no name, no shape, no emotion, no life. They could shapeshift to any shape. "Yes." Croaked the Shadow Lord. "Get more warriors, build a secret army. Then seek revenge on the humans. They shall never know what hit them."


	9. Chapter 9

9

King Evandar stood in front of his royal opera. He was waiting for his guest. One by one they came: Morzan, E.D. the plant elder and Ragga. King Evandar signaled the Opera and they began singing:

_Urgals, Dwarves, Elves and Humans,_

_When a fragile peace was made,_

_Humans use a hand of war of man,_

_Now a four-way war is sure,_

_Grab your sword,_

_The battlefield is covered with gore,_

_Shall I fight, Shall I lose,_

_Must restore the peace again,_

_Blood, Blood, Blood, Blood,_

_From this war was no race,_

_Will get gain,_

_Grab your sword,_

_The battlefield is covered with gore,_

_Shall I fight, Shall I lose._

The audience clapped.

Author's Note: Their aren't gonna be any more Author's Note.


	10. Chapter 10

10

The battlefield of what came to be known as "The Incident at Orthiad" was still bloody. One figure leaned up with his friends. "We been lying hear for what? Seven days?" said Cayne

"Six" said Terri.

Cayne picked up the crystal. "We need to get this back to the Humans."

"Yessir"

They began walking, hoping their horses didn't go too far. Eventually, they ran into some Dwarfs. They were quickly surrounded. Cayne, Elisca and Terri prepared for battle "Die you dang dwarfs." Shouted Cayne. Then an epic battle begun.

"UGUIALE" shouted Cayne speaking a secret language, the human military used in to speak with fear of eavesdroppers. Suddenly a deadly assassin came out. He pulled out his knife and stabbed straight through the heart. And like that the battle ended.

"I thank you, Freck. I thought assassins was a crazy idea for a military mission you changed my mind."

"You're Welcome" said Freck "Your horses aren't far."

"Freck dismissed" said Cayne

"Yessir" said Freck.


	11. Chapter 11

11

"The urgals demand tougher weapons" said King Evandar.

"Blast!" said Galbatorix. "We don't have enough money to afford it.

"Galbatorix we must use your plan" said King Evandar.

"Also we must, sadly, hire an advisor to come up with more ideas." Said Galbatorix

The crowd rose into applaud.

Author's note: Replace all: Dragon Warriors-Dragon Riders

Morzan-Galbatorix

Sorry I didn't edit I learned my lesson, very short but important chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"The wisest warrior is the one who doesn't fight or at least that's the oath of the Dragon Riders" said Agro, the leader of the human military.

"Cayne, remember are agreement." Said Terri.

"Yes, yes. Calm down, honey." Said Cayne. Cayne and Terri had started dating and made an agreement to settle down and become farmers.

"What deal?" asked Argo.

"We made a deal that we'd stop fighting and become farmers." Said Cayne.

Argo almost spilled his wine. "That's funny." Said Argo

"We're not joking." Said Cayne seriously.

"What?" said Argo "Why be a farmer, when you could have all this? Please, drink more wine."

"I'm good" said Cayne. "Now continue."

"I have a new mission for you." Said Argo

"Nope. No more missions, maybe some books on plant science would be appreciated." Said Cayne.

"Come on, do you really want this to happen, for you and your girlfriend to give up the life of glory and wealth for a few grubs." Said Argo.

"Happiness is worth all the money in Algaesia." Said Cayne

Argo threw his fist on the table. "There is no happiness in Algaesia anymore, theirs just the human race and countless enemies."

"Well, maybe that's your fault." Said Cayne as he walk away


	13. Chapter 13

There was a disturbance in Du Wellvarden. For a whole week, nobody saw Galbatorix.

_Please nobody well notice. _The thought went through Galbatorix's heads for the hundredth time. "Did he accept the mission?" Galbatorix said to his shaded counterpart.

"No. A certain problem has arisen." Said the other man.

"Ugh." Said Galbatorix "This could ruin my plans."

"What should I do?"

"Hmm. The best idea is I give away his location to the rest of the Riders. Then you'll say you'll keep him safe if he accepts. Then, after he accepts, I set up a new campaign for the riders and he'll be able to do his mission. Did he return the crystal?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Then his counterpart walked out the shade, it was Argo. "Yessir."


	14. Chapter 14

Oromis sighed. It was a day of endless protocol, meetings and politics. He was trying to get some sleep but he couldn't. King Evandar was having another meeting below his chambers. _Well, if I can't sleep, some _more _politics oughta set me to sleep. _

Oromis grabbed his sword, for it was forbidden for a dragon rider to be seen without a sword any other place then his chamber. He walked down and sat on the stairs out of sight but he could still see them.

Oromis began to fall asleep when _twing, _he heard a sound he never thought he hear in a political meeting: the shot of a bow and arrow. He jump out of his hiding spot. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, an arrow heading straight towards the King's head. Oromis jumped and caught the arrow.

Oromis began to run towards Brom's chamber. "Brom, Evandar is under attack." Shouted Oromis. Brom came running out. The assassin was hidden, so Brom and Oromis began to search the area. Then they heard a scream from the hallway.

When Oromis got there all that was left was a dead dragon rider. There was a small powder on it. Oromis pick up a piece and smelled it. Then everything went black!


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Galbatorix returned.

"Keep a close eye on Anuedera, the dwarf council member." Galbatorix whispered to his aid Araguth.

"Yessir" said Araguth

Then King Evandar came. "Galbatorix, where have you been?"

"I'm sorry, but a rogue group of humans called the Arareg were attacking my people, I would have told you but it was an emergency." Said Galbatorix "They seemed to have good military, we should try and form a treaty with them."

"Yes, I agree. But we would have to discuss it with the council." Said Evandar

"If that is necessary." Said Galbatorix.

The council had an emergency meeting. Araguth kept watching Anuedera. In the end the decision was no. But there still was hope.

"That was just to see where we stand, next week we will meet again and vote"


	16. Chapter 16

16

The Dragon Rider Council was in mid-meeting about a future campaign, their mission? To make peace with a rogue group of dwarfs named Fingo. They were supposed to send eighteen, no more, no lease, dragon riders half armed.

Also the Elven Council was in a meeting. Should they make peace with the Arereg?

"The human rebellion is alive in the rogues too!" said E.D. the Plant Elder.

"No, it is not. Galbatorix left to fight these Rogues because they we're attacking the Humans." Said Evandar.

"I have an idea!" said Galbatorix. "You know how we need to get an approval of the taxation from all councils in Algaesia, right?"

"Correct." said Evandar.

"Then why don't we have a huge meeting hosted by the Arereg, then we could make a treaty and gain money."

"Amazing idea." Said Evandar.

Oromis eyes opened to the face of Brom. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked.

"Six days" said Brom.

"What is are next mission?" said Oromis.

"We are attempting peace with a rogue group of Dwarfs." Said Brom

"What? We should be focusing on finding Cayne." Said Oromis

"I agree, but stop arguing. You need your sleep" said Brom


	17. Chapter 17

17

"I'm sure you thought about it" said Agro "Well you accept my mission?"

"I have given my word" said Cayne "There is no point."

"Maybe you'll find a point," said Argo, as he summoned his guard inside. "Lock him in the dungeon for the rest of the night," he commanded the guard.

In Du Wellvarden the horizon was just lit. Oromis stood up. He was now fully recovered. He went in front of the dragon rider council. "Oromis, reporting for duty,"

"Did you find a point?" ask Agro. "In other words, if you don't accept you'll be in there for life,"

"Yes. I will do your mission."


	18. Chapter 18

The Campaigns

18

The sky was put into shade over the camp of the Fingo. "They're here," said the Leader. "Get the visitors,"

Agro and his henchmen, Flarg came out. "Sir," said Agro "Prepare your military."

"Yessir" said the leader. "Right away,"

"This is intense wind," said Brom. "Probably too much for Gladeir,"

"He'll hold," said Oromis "Trust me," Then as soon as those words we're spoken an arrow hit Gladeir's good wing. "Or not," said Oromis.

Gladeir went flying down and crashed the ground. Luckily, Oromis was one of the armed Dragon Riders. He began to fight the dwarfs. He parried on of them, blocked a lot of attacks and killed many but was soon outnumbered.

"Gragga," said Brom "We need more Riders down there,"

"No, we must focus on the mission," said Gragga

"Yessir" said Brom


	19. Chapter 19

19

_Ugh! I have to do everything here. _Thought Brom. Then Brom swooped down and engage the Dwarfs in combat.

"Return to Algaesia," said Oromis to Gladeir.

Then Oromis jumped on Saphira's back with Brom.

The group of dragon riders finally reached the camp, only to be greeted by Agro and his henchmen. "Hello," said Agro "Sorry about those dwarfs, I think Dragon Riders deserve more of a challenge"

Then the dragon riders realized they were surrounded by human warriors. The Dragon Riders unsheathed their swords. "Oh" said Agro "Please don't fight. You're outnumbered and chances are we'd beat you."

The Riders waited for a signal. Gragga finally signaled them to put their swords away. "Thank you for your business," said Agra. "You heard me boys, time to ransack this city."

Then the Humans suddenly turned on the Dwarfs. Gragga saw the opportunity and signaled the Dragon Riders . Then they unsheathed their swords.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Gladeir returned to Du Wellvarden. King Evandar began to talk to him. _The dwarfs attacked me and made me crash, Oromis is okay, Brom saved him. I'm not strong enough to fly back and help them even if I wanted too._

"Hmm. Interesting," said Evandar. "The council needs to decide what to do,"

_Dang, _thought Gladeir. _More protocol._

"What shall we do?" asked Evandar to the council.

"Send reinforcements," said Galbatorix.

"With all due respect, reinforcements would be a sign to all-out war." Said Granner, the council member representing a rogue group of humans named the Varden.

"That is true" said Evandar.

"I think we should not do anything" said E.D the Plant Elder.

_Not do anything, _thought Gladeir _we can't just stay put._

"If we remain inactive wouldn't the troopers be defeated," said a Dragon Rider.

"We must wish them the best of luck," said Evandar. "The council has decided to remain uninvolved as long as the situation is not deadly to the elves, themselves,"


	21. Chapter 21

21

"Stop!" shouted Gragga.

"For what?" said Argo "A bunch of fools who don't even know when they lost a fight? You lost old man,"

"You have a big mouth, yet small arms," said Gragga.

"Enough riddles," said Argo "What are you talking about?"

"How do you expect to beat us with those small arms," said Gragga "Unless you plan to kill us with chatter,"

"You fool," said Argo "I have an army,"

"Oh yeah" said Gragga "You got a army, we got dwarfs,"

The leader of the dwarfs nodded.

Then a battle began, Gragga held off the stronger Humans, as the others went after Argo. Oromis and Brom began to fight him and Flarg. Argo hopped on his horse and rode off. "Brom, wait," said Oromis. "Flarg might be helpful,"

"I'll never tell you anything" said Flarg.

"We'll make you," said Oromis.

Meanwhile at the human capital, _Ugh, _Thought Cayne , _How am I suppose to find warriors fierce enough to assassinate a king!_


	22. Chapter 22

22

Galbatorix was in a meeting with Granner. "I won't be able to make it to the meeting in the camp of the Aregeg," said Galbatorix "I was wondering if you could keep an eye open for me,"

"Hmm," said Granner. "I don't know, for what?"

Galbatorix held up a bag of golden coins. "This should be enough for now," said Granner

"I'm sure I'll be able to repay you fully," said Galbatorix.

"Okay let's start," said Oromis "Where did Argo go?"

"I'll never tell you" said Flarg.

"Brom start the fire," Saphira began to blow fire on Flarg.

"Argo went to the Urgal Capital," said Flarg.

"Thank you for your cooperation," said Oromis


	23. Chapter 23

23

Saphira flew through the wind with three figures on her back. "Wow," said Oromis "This must be very amazing first time on a dragon's back, eh?" said Oromis.

"This is amazing" said Flarg.

"Knew it," said Oromis.

"Oh," said Flarg. "There is the capital,"

They landed and began exploring. "So where's Argo?" asked Oromis.

"It's not like we had much time for chit-chat," said Flarg.

Flarg was behind the two dragon riders and slowly and carefully began to withdraw his sword. "Agh," shouted Flarg as he put his sword down on Oromis only to be blocked by Brom.

"Master," said Brom. "Get Saphira ready for flight"

"Okay," said Oromis.

Brom parried thrice, all to be blocked by Flarg. Brom shot a few moves of his own creation, all were blocked. "Look below," said Brom as he tripped Flarg. Then Saphira flew down and crushed Flarg. "Get ready to fly," said Oromis.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Cayne, Elisca, Terri and a group of mercenaries were in the camp of the Aregeg. "Psst," it was Agro "Cayne"

"What Argo" said Cayne.

"There's a problem with your mission," said Argo.

"What's the problem?" said Cayne.

"Get Elisca and Terri," said Argo.

They went to a place we're they were alone. "The problem with the mission is," said Argo "You," and then they were surrounded by troopers.


	25. Chapter 25

25

Oromis and Brom walked into the camp of the Arereg to be greeted by Gragga. "We must speak to the king," said Oromis.

"Okay," said Gragga.

"I knew something was up" said Cayne. "And now you're going to destroy me," Cayne began to kneel. "Destroy me know for I don't want to live in this land, this land is a land of evil."

"Leave him alive," said Argo. "Kill the girl,"

"No!" said Cayne. He stood up and, though unarmed, fought off all the soldiers. "Spare her, Argo." Said Cayne. "I beg you."

"The begs of a farmer isn't enough for a lord," said Argo. Then he stabbed Terri right through the heart.

"You're going down!" shouted Cayne. He began to fight with Elisca.

"You fools!" said Argo. Then he knocked them both out.

"King Evandar," said Oromis. "Could I please be your personal guard during the meeting,"

"No," said Evandar. "Personal Bodyguards would be an invitation to war."

"Yessir," said Oromis


	26. Chapter 26

26

Galbatorix and Aruguth were inside the human capital. "Remember are job," said Galbatorix.

"Yessir," said Aruguth.

They headed to the higher levels and then Aruguth went to a meeting with the human king. During the meeting Galbatorix sneaked into the King's bedroom. Then he put some powder on the bed "Nighty night, king," said Galbatorix.

Amu and Ugie were standing at the meeting. "Good thing your "Dearest Advisor" recommend one more urgal guard" said Ugie.

"Yeah now even if humans do attack were good," said Amu

The extra Urgal Gaurds thoughts though were away from their conversation, _Remember the plan._


	27. Chapter 27

27

Argo returned to the mercenaries. "Any sharp bow and arrow shooters?" said Argo.

"I am," said one of the mercenaries.

"Okay the rest of you are my bodyguards," said Argo.

"Yessir" replied the rest of the mercenaries.

"Where is he?" said Oromis "He must be hiding,"

"Master," said Brom "What if we went to the meeting and waited for him?"

"Brom" said Oromis. "You need not call me master, for you are not my apprentice from now on we're equal,"

"Yessir" said Brom


	28. Chapter 28

28

Cayne and Elisca woke up. "We must avenge Terri," said Cayne.

"Yes," said Elisca. "But where do we start?"

"We start by getting help" said Cayne. "And I know just who to get it from,"

Oromis and Brom began to fly Saphira to the meeting place when they were attacked by Human Archers. They jump off of Saphira and fought back. Oromis was shot in the back. "No!" shouted Brom. He began to get into a constant rage.

"No." said Oromis. "Brom, focus on the mission."

Brom grabbed Oromis and threw him on Saphira's back and then hopped on.

"Where are we?" asked Oromis.

"We're here" said Brom.


	29. Chapter 29

The dawn began to rise and quickly the news spread: The Human King was dead. New elections we're going to be held in a week. Galbatorix was in a meeting with Araguth to discuss this problem.

"I mean at least the mission was a success," said Galbatorix.

"Yes that it was," said Araguth.

"The new elections are coming soon," said Galbatorix.

"That means phase two of the plan," said Araguth

"Yes, but shall it work?" said Galbatorix.

"We must hope the future is bright," said Araguth.

"Yes, we must," said Galbatorix.


	30. Chapter 30

30

Cayne and Elisca walk into the meeting room. "Keep down we don't want to make a scene," said Cayne.

"Yep," said Elisca

Amu look around then went to talk to Angu, the being who represents the urgals in the Elven Council. "Why are they planning to tax routes," said Amu.

"There a lot less powerful then you think," said Angu. "They need money."

"Well I don't like it," said Amu "Not at all,"

"Well," said Angu. "Us urgals don't choose everything,"

"It would be a lot better place if we did," said Amu. "A lot better,"


	31. Chapter 31

31

Oromis and Brom entered the meeting room. "There they are," said Cayne.

"Who?" asked Elisca.

"Are companions," replied Cayne.

Cayne and Elisca walked up to Oromis. "Don't panic," said Cayne "Were here to help."

"How can we trust you?" said Oromis.

"Cause without us you can't defeat Argo," replied Cayne.

"Here's a sword," said Oromis. "Here's the plan. I'll take out the archer with Elisca. Brom you defend Evandar. Cayne you find Argo and eliminate him,"

"Yessir," replied Brom, Elisca and Cayne.


	32. Chapter 32

32

Oromis and Elisca went up on the roof. They quickly found the archer. Oromis attacked and when shot at jumped, but Elisca wasn't that lucky, the shot pierced him right through the heart . Oromis felt a new rage burn throughout him and stabbed the archer.

Brom made it to the rest of the dragon riders and briefed them in on their job. Cayne began to search for Argo when…

"Brom," it was Oromis. "He wasn't are assassin."

_Dang, what does Oromis mean_.

Then he notice what Oromis meant: one of the Urgal guards prepared to through his axe at the king.

Then he threw it…


	33. Chapter 33

34

Brom jumped for it. His hand reached out for the axe…and caught it.

Cayne found Argo. "Haha," said Argo. "The hero returns to avenge the death of his love."

Then the bodyguards attacked. Cayne did one slash of his sword after another and defeated them. "And your next." Said Cayne. Then he didn't slash through the heart, but close to it. "I slashed close to your heart so that you don't die instantly but die slowly and painfully," he said. "And now that I have had my vengeance there is no reason for me to live in this evil land of Algaesia." And Cayne sliced his head clean off.

"From there abuse," said Evandar "The urgals votes have been ignored therefore, the taxation is passed."

And the crowd bursted into applause .


	34. Chapter 34

Epilogue

34

Galbatorix went to attend the voting.

"And now are third Presidental is Selena or The Black Hand," said the Host

After all the voting was done the winner, Selena, emerged.

"Thank you, my people. I promise to end the Human Rebellion and intend peace with all races."


	35. Chapter 35

35

The Elven Council had am party to celebrate. At the party Evandar was pulled aside by Granner.

"I think I will be quiting soon" said Granner.

"Who will be your replacement" said Evandar.

"There is a person named Ajihad seems to be perfect for the job."

"Okay."


	36. Chapter 36

36

Galbatorix too, threw a party to celebrate the new queen.

"Hi," said Selena.

"Hello" said Galbatorix. "How is being Queen?"

"Hard," said Selena.

"I think you'll do good for the job," Said Galbatorix.

"I hope so," said Selena.


	37. Chapter 37

37

The Dragon Riders made peace with the Fingo for saving their village from the humans.

When they returned to Du Wellvarden, Brom and Oromis had a discussion.

"What do you think of Cayne?" asked Brom.

"He's a hero" said Oromis. "I wish someday I will become strong like him."

"Maybe," said Brom. "You will, Someday,"


	38. Chapter 38

38

The Urgal Council was in meeting.

"Ugh." Said Amu. "This makes me mad that now we have to pay taxes."

"We," said Amu's Dearest Advisor. "should attack the humans they came up with the idea."

"Yes," said Amu. "We will send are armies and attack the humans."

**The End**


End file.
